


A Quirkless Hero

by ilikemyshipsmediumrare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyshipsmediumrare/pseuds/ilikemyshipsmediumrare
Summary: Steve Rodgers was born quirkless. He was a scrawny little kid, nothing going for him. Despite that, he had a good friend; James "Bucky" Barnes, a man with a mechanical arm quirk. Though, they lost touch. Steve spent his time training for years and attended the Yuuei entrance exam. And he got accepted! Now the quirkless kid must survive his classmates.





	A Quirkless Hero

Part one 

Steve clicked his tongue to the tune of an old timey song as he walked out of his driveway. He clenched the straps of his backpack tightly, tapping his feet at the base of the driveway before continuing to walk, the clicking of his tongue slowly turning to humming. He doesn't even know where he heard such an old timey song, it's almost as he's always known it. He closed his eyes for a second, knowing the path to the school. He heard a rustling noise, and he opened his eyes. A man with long, blonde hair in the same uniform as him burst out the bushes. Steve gave him a look before noticing his uniform. "Oh, you're a Yuuei student too?" he asked. 

The boy let out a chuckle, "Correct." he said, sparks coming off the tips of his fingers. 

"Why were you in the bushes?" Steve asked, tilting his head, tapping his index finger on his backpack straps. 

"I thought my brother would come this way. Thought I could scare him," the male shrugged, itching at his chin. "Forgot he didn't get into Yuuei."

"Oh? How come? If you don't mind me asking," Steve stepped a foot closer to the male, who didn't even look right at him until now. 

"They thought he showed signs of villainy," he looked him right in the eyes. "I feel bad, he's rather powerful."

"What's his quirk?"

"He has more than one. The kid has it all," he said, almost ominously. "Shape manipulation, ice…" he looked down, then back up at Steve. "It's unnatural."

"That's really cool, but pretty scary," Steve said, giving a slight shrug. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Thor Odinson, you?"

"Steve Rodgers. Oh, as we're heading the same way, may we walk together? I'm kinda curious about your brother, if you don't mind."

"Sure. The kid is riddled with stories to tell."

The two walked together to the Yuuei building. Though they did have a conversation about Loki, it ended up quickly changing to how excited Steve was about Yuuei, then just ended with them going quiet, Steve continuing to hum the song. Thor twiddled his fingers, feeling the blue lightning sparks come off of them. The two entered the building, going their separate ways, as there were two methods to get to Class 1-A, and neither knew they were in the same class. 

Steve stopped his humming as to not be noisy, walking calmly to the 1-A class, hands tightly gripped onto the straps of the star spangled backpack. He took one hand off the straps to reach to the doorknob, though jolting back, feeling electricity come from it. 'Is Thor in this class?' he thought to himself as he slowly opened the door. The people in the room turned their heads to him. Some looking away immediately, some waving, while one kid with some bandages on his wrist ran up to Steve. 

"Hey there!" he grinned. "I'm Peter Parker!" he grabbed Steve's hand, shaking it. "What's your name?"

"I'm Steve Rodgers," Steve replied, giving him a look showing slight surprise and somewhat uncomfort. He heard a loud sigh from the corner, which caught his attention. 

"You've done this to every person that arrives," a voice said. Steve looked to the source of the voice. A brunette male with a stubble, wearing sunglasses. "Chill out for a moment, Peter." he gave a very slight scowl through his sunglasses. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark!" The boy looked to him, hands shaking slightly, startled. He stepped away from Steve. 

'Mr. Stark' groaned, "We're the same… never mind." he looked Steve up and down, noticing he was staring. "Steve, right?"

"Yeah, Steve Rodgers."

"Tony Stark, and stop staring at the glow emitting from my chest," he leaned in slightly with a glare. "It's part of my quirk, so mind your business."

"Right, right! Sorry!" Steve scratched the back of his neck, looking around the room, avoiding eye contact. 

Tony scoffed, "What's /your/ quirk?" he asked, his glare softening in the slightest, though it was still there. He crossed his arms, Parker walking back over. 

"Oh, I don't have one." he said honestly. That caught the attention of quite a few people. Spider limbs burst out from the back of Parker's uniform, his mouth agape. 

"You what?" Parker's eyes were as wide as his mouth, and he didn't even blink. "You're quirkless?"

A woman with short, blonde hair came up to Steve, the noise of her heels clinking against the ground almost scary, "Quirkless?I doubt you got into the hero course without any quirk."

Steve shook his head, "Nope! I'm quirkless!"

"I can't believe it, a quirkless hero," Tony scoffed. He stepped even closer. "What, did you just get rescue points or some shit?"

"Well, that was part of it, but I have enough physical strength to take out the robots," Steve grinned slightly, the people around bewildered. 

Tony noticed that the spider limbs were poking from Parker's uniform, "Put those away," and Parker did as asked, well, told, looking somewhat embarrassed. Tony said before stepping even closer to Steve. "Do you expect to hold your own against someone who can explode you, dissolve you with a single touch?"

"I'm not the perfect hero for every situation," Steve narrowed his eyes. "No one is. Your examples kinda mean nothing."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. You wouldn't survive fighting half the people here." he poked Steve's chest, giving a somewhat threatening glare before walking away, giving a hand motion for Parker to follow. He nodded, the two sitting down in their seats, Parker to the left of him, and an unknown student with swoopy, dark brunette hair to the right. Steve walked past the redhead who walked over and sat down in the closest seat, which had Thor to the right, and a student that looked like raccoon to the left. 

Thor looked at Steve for a second before saying, "You must be one powerful man, getting in the hero course without any power. It only makes you look better. If anyone looks worse, it's the damned school." Steve smiled at that. 

The raccoon like student said, "Will you need some fancy extensions to make yourself notsoweak?" he teased. "That just makes it more likely for someone like me to SNATCH it!" he laughed. 

"Rocket! Enough." a voice called out. Steve turned his head to the voice, and there was a lighter brunette male with a slight bit of stubble across his face. He gave the raccoon kid a glare before letting out a sigh. He turned to Steve and Thor, as he was to the right of said blonde. "Hey, I'm Peter Quill. Ignore Rocket, he's kind of a dick. He's smart though, I guess."

"I'm Steve Rodgers."

"Thor Odinson."

Quill grinned, then his look turned to a surprises one. "Odinson, like-" he turned his full attention to Thor, placing a hand on his desk. "You're the son of the pro hero Odin? Or am I being dumb?"

"No, you're correct." Thor nodded. 

"That's awesome, dude!" Quill reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. "Can I get a picture, dude?"

"Oh, sure," Quill leaned in, taking a selfie with the blonde, a wide grin plastered onto his face. He took the picture and leaned away, placing the phone back in his pocket. 

"Thanks dude."

"No problem."

After some chatter, a loud 'shh' noise was heard, causing most people to hush down, look, and listen. A black male with an eye patch walked into the room. Everyone could tell by first glance that it was their teacher. The pro hero Fury. Parker quietly fanboyed as the male walked to his stand. 

"Hello, class 1-A of Yuuei's hero course," Fury spoke. "You are the future of America." a little squeal came from Parker, and Tony flicked Parker's forehead slightly to shush him. Fury blinked a few times before continuing. "Now begins today's training; please get on your hero uniforms."

"What about orientation?" Parker asked, slowly standing up, but Tony pulled him back down. 

"As I've said, you're the future of America," he looked around the class, noticing Steve was beaming. "We don't have time to wait around. Get on your hero uniforms, let's go," he narrowed his eye slightly. The class compiled, getting on their uniforms. 

When everyone was walking out to the courtyard in uniform, Steve spotted a face in the corner of his eye that he thought he recognised. He turned his head, catching the attention of the person he was looking at. And it was true. 

"Bucky?"

"Steve?" 

Steve's eyes were practically sparkling, "It's been so long," he said, walking backward in the crowd to stand next to Bucky. He grinned, giving Bucky a light punch in the arm as a greeting. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Bucky gave a smile back. "Still getting the comments from people who don't know the mechanical arm is my quirk," he shrugged. "But other than that, everything has been good. Did… did you ever develop a quirk?" Steve shook his head, and Bucky stepped a step back, "Sorry then, for bringing it up."

"No, it's fine," Steve reassured, giving Bucky a pat on the shoulder. "The fact I got here without a quirk just shows that-"

"Can you go on without blathering about how great you have it?" Tony, who stood in front of the two grumbled, not even looking at them. 

"Yikes." Steve murmured. 

"We're having a conversation, okay?" Bucky said to the man in armor. "So you can just ignore us, okay, okay?" Tony just rolled his eyes, putting on his helmet, as they reached the door to the courtyard. 

But before everyone walked though, Bucky asked, "What kind of hero do you want to be?"

Steve thought for a second before saying, "I want to be in a team. A team of America's greatest heroes. And call us the Avengers!"

"Ooo," Bucky hummed out. "Do you think you can find your Avengers in this class? Don't know if you can, not as an insult, but- It just seems the people in this class aren't that compatible."

Steve looked forward, focus shifting between a few different people in front of him, then turned to Bucky, "Bet."

Little did either know, Steve's dream would come true. In this very class. The Avengers, the top hero students and best heroes in the world. This is the story about how those heroes came to be.


End file.
